The Runner Chronicles, Infinity Of The Maze- Ada and Minho(1)
by Min Seoyoung
Summary: "I love you," he whispers and I press my lips in response to his. He tastes good, I missed him so much. "I'm so sorry," I whisper as we parted. "Me too." His eyes are on me. "But we will meet again. Sometime. Somewhere. We'll make it. " No memories, the Glade, many boys, just a girl, the Maze around, pain, friendship, love and WICKED- The prelude to" The Runner Chronicles "
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue_

_All rights to the characters and to the "basic idea" (books / films) are by James Dashner. The fanfiction refers to the plot of the book "The Maze Runner" with slight influences from the film._

_There is a trilogy and a spin-off planned._

_I would be very happy about constructive criticism, but of course also about praise; )_

_I´m from Germany, so my English isn´t the best, but I hope you´ll understand my text. If I did a mistake (e.g. tense, grammar, vocabulary,…) feel welcome to improve it._

_I want to write this fanfiction in English for improving my language skills._

_Xo, Seoyoung (I know, it isn´t a typical German name, but some of my ancestors are from Korea…)_

* * *

**Prologue-See You Again**

_And what's small turned to a friendship_

_A friendship turned to a bond_

_And that bond will never be broken_

_The love will never get lost_

_-Wiz Khalifa, See You Again-_

I am shocked. I do not want him to go. Not there. I do not want him to suffer the same fate as the poor subjects. I helped the volunteers before. I have violated the rules of ANGST. Since then, I've been under surveillance as never before, nobody dares me more, not even Thomas and Teresa. But they go too far with that. I run through the brightly lit hallways of the laboratory complex, coming up against heavily armed soldiers who ignore me. The filtered air is dry. I continue running through the complex corridor system, which I only know because I have spent most of my life here. I enter the lock between laboratory and office complex. The doors close at a snail's pace and I chew impatiently on my lower lip. Can not that be faster? I sense the shallow breeze telling me that the air is being cleaned so the virus can not infect the other complexes. The draft stops and slowly the automatic sliding door opens. She has not even half opened, so I'm already outside and run in the direction of the command centre. There they seem to have expected me, the entire government staff is there, Ava Paige and Janson are at the head of a long white table around which many whispering suits crowd. I look around for Thomas and Teresa, they are also there, which adds to my anger, sadness and confusion. "How could you?" This is more of a rhetorical question, but all MPs fall silent. After my sprint, breathing is still hard for me, it's the only thing you can hear. "How could you?" I repeat my question. "That was against the agreement!" A sadistic smile flits across Janson's face. "We are very sorry to disappoint you, but as a variable he was never out of the game, not from the beginning. Even our little 'dealings' did not change that. "I'm very angry. Only a few meters to the right of me is a trolley. I walk towards him with purposeful strides and step powerfully against it. That does not make the whole situation any better, but I have to let some pressure off, otherwise I would strangle the next best hypocritical-looking deputy. The porcelain clinks and the water carafe falls clattering to the ground and shatters there to hundreds of pieces. "I hate them all!" I shout, wiping Janson's stupid grin off her face. "But my dear," Chancellor Paige says with a calming undertone in her voice, "we agreed that WICKED is good." I have nothing to say. I realized that I would not achieve anything if I raged through the entire command centre like a kamikaze. The anger still seethes in me, but I know that they will not return it to me again. So I give myself harmless, valley subdued the head. "Yes, Miss," I answer in a whisper and fix the tips of my white shoes. "May I at least see him again," I ask in a whisper. You can literally hear the grin in Paige's voice. "But of course Miss. Teresa and Thomas will accompany you. "I hear footsteps approaching and gently being led out of the room by both of them. There is an oppressive silence between us. Once Thomas starts to say something, but quickly falls silent again. Only Teresa can get a whispered "I'm sorry". But that does not help anymore. I do not want to hear any apology, especially from her. She told me then why I am in this mess today. After a few minutes we stand in front of a Plexiglas door and Thomas holds his wrist in front of the scanner in the door frame, whereupon it opens quietly. And there he is. He is already lying on the couch, tied to his arms, legs and stomach with plastic straps, so that he can not defend himself. The creepy metal equipment that implanted the chip to us, so that he no longer memories of his former life hard, no memories to me. When he hears my footsteps on the hard linoleum floor, he turns his head in my direction and we look us straight in the eye. How I missed him! I run to him and put my arms around his neck. My eyes are burning with tears and I try to push them back. "I love you," he whispers, and I press my lips in response to his. He tastes good, I missed him so much. "I'm so sorry," I whisper as we parted. "Me too." His eyes are on me. "But we will meet again. Sometime. Somewhere. We'll make it. "The lump in my throat keeps getting bigger and I think I can not hold back tears for long. I rest my head on his chest as I have done hundreds of times before. His heartbeat is regular and familiar. He begins to narrate, as if not only to reassure me, but also to himself. Each of his words of history hurts me more and more, it is not some story, it is our story. He talks about our initial quarrels, but we still could not keep our fingers off each other. How we got closer and closer ... The door is being brutally torn open and I am roughly pulled away from it. A nurse is working on the apparatus. "No," I gasp. That could not have been it. The tears that have accumulated during my story behind my eyelids now flow unhindered. "No!", I shriek hysterically, but are held back by strong arms. Thomas. I start fiercely beating, scratching and screaming. Meanwhile, the apparatus has finally lowered to his head. It's too late, but I still scream. The last thing I hear is Teresa's voice along with a needle that drills into my upper arm. "She is a perfect variable."

-half a year later-

The equipment lowers over my head and everything turns black around me.


	2. Chapter 2

Capture 1- Radioactive

_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones_

_Enough to make my systems blow_

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

_-Imagine Dragons, Radioactive-_

The metal is cold. It's loud around me. The floor on which I lie wobbles uncontrollably, making a loud crunch with every movement that makes my headache even worse. I'm lying on the floor and when I lift my head, is everything spinning around for a brief moment and I have to keep my eyes shut so I do not have to vomit? When was the last time I drank, my throat is so dry that swallowing is difficult for me. I lean on my elbows and then I take the room around me to be precise: I can see a grid that quickly snaps past the concrete walls. So that's where the loud clanking comes from. There are big boxes all around me that make the little room I'm in smaller. Too small for me. A terrible tightness surrounds my heart and threatens to crush it, like a huge, powerful hand. Everything is spinning in my head and the metal bars are slowly coming towards me. I do not want to be crushed. Almost automatically, as if I had done so a thousand times before, I pull my knees close to my torso, wrapping my arms around them and pressing my forehead tightly to my thighs, to the claustrophobia that fills every inch of my existence to fight with all your strength. But the terrible tightness around my heart does not disappear, now I can not even breathe ... Breathe, breathe!, shouts my head, but it just can not. To breathe! A silent sob escapes me and my dust-stained cheeks are moistened with salty tears. Suddenly I hear a loud bang from a distance, then a clatter. I still can not look up, the panic attack is not over, but slowly, slowly, I breathe. My breath sounds scratchy, as if my throat was completely roughened. It is fresh air! I hear something coming up on the metal. Slowly I lift my head off my knees and look into the narrow face of a blond boy who smiles at me in a friendly way. "Hello, I'm Newt," he says in a low voice. My sweat-damp hair sticks to my forehead. Although he sounds friendly, I'm scared. Where am I? How is he coming here? And above all: What's my name? I push my feet back so far, until my back bounces against the hard metal struts and I can not get any further. "Go away!" I whisper in a scratchy voice, shaking with fear. From above I can hear several boys voices. "When does he come? Does the rookie worry about anything? "All this is accompanied by laughter. Newt kneels on the floor and slips on to me. "It's all right. You do not have to be scared. The ropes have just forgotten how they felt on their own arrival, "he says in a reassuring voice and puts his hand to my hand. Stalks? Arrivals? Where did I arrive? All these questions are buzzing in my head. Not encouraging Newt, but I do not want to take his han. "This is all too slow for me, the shunk is just supposed to come out," I hear a voice that seems somehow familiar to me in the depths of my subconscious, but that can not be. I can not even remember my own name, let alone how I get here at all. With a loud bollard, something, or rather someone, lands at Newt and with and gets closer with heavy steps. My stomach contracts in fear and I try to hide my face under my long hair. I hear, like the boy, who just wants to make a mocking remark, but it remains stuck in his throat. The Other Boys, too, are now silent and waiting to be announced, which is so special about this, as they seem to call it, a Greenie. Then you hear a mocking laugh: "Verklonkter crap! The creators have sent us a girl! "Above, unrest arises. Now I do not dare lift my eyes. Above, angry voices are loud: "A girl? What is she doing here? What did the creators think? "The two boys who are with me kneeled down in front of me. "What's your name?" The other boy asks. I just shake my head. This is all too much for me, I want to go back, wherever that may be. "It does not matter if you do not know that right away," says Newt. "We all needed something for that. But first come out. "Gently, I lift my head, the hair falling back over my shoulders. I am sitting in the deep shadow of one of the boxes with the indefinable content. Newt's fawn eyes fixate on me and he smiles as he sees me slowly reacting. The foreign Asian boy kneels only a few inches away from me. His black hair falls unruly in his forehead and his dark brown almost black eyes weigh heavily on me and my breath stops again. Just like his voice, his face is familiar to me. "What's your name," he repeats again. "I ... I know ..." Ada. My name is Ada. Is that really my name? "Ada," it sounds like a question. The strange boy nods in satisfaction. "That was really fast," Newt replies in astonishment. "By the way, I'm Minho," says the stranger. Minho. There is something I can not judge. Like a little drawer in my head. It seems threatening and I try to push it out of my consciousness. I brush my sweat-damp strands of hair out of my forehead and look up, where, beyond the edge of the box, I can sense nothing but tense faces from sheer excitement. "Where am I?", I ask with a still scratchy voice and clear my throat. Over Minhos face wanders a mischievous grin. "When you come out, you see it." I stretch my legs out and try to get up, but again the familiar dizziness seizes me. Newt grabs my shoulders and puts me on my feet. Both boys are huge, Minho two heads taller and Newt even two and a half. "Let the rope down," the blonde boy commands and immediately a thick rope is lowered. With steady movements, I am pulled up and crawl over the edge, where rough hands grasp my waist and put me on my feet. The dizziness has disappeared and gave way to unpleasant headaches. The places where Minho's hands touch me burn like fire, somehow it feels good, but the strange feeling that this is not allowed makes me beat his hands. "Do not touch me," I say snappily and Minho steps back irritably. My gaze wanders between the nearly fifteen different boys. Most of them are around seventeen, but in the crowd I also recognize a thirteen-year-old child. "Where am I?" I ask again. A dark-skinned log on boy occurs. "Hello Ada, I'm Alby. Welcome to the clearing. "Glade. In a forest? I push my way through the crowd and all eyes follow me with interest. The sky is blue. A small grove on the edge, a large hut made of bare wooden beams. And all around me bare concrete walls, where in some places wild ivy trees proliferate. The walls are slowly starting to move towards me. For the second time that day, a terrible claustrophobia seizes me and does not let me go so fast.


End file.
